MAD tv: High School Musical (Disney and Sega Style) Transcript
Transcript *Voiceover: High School Musical (Disney and Sega Style)! *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons): Nice bounce pass, Shrek. *Shrek: Thanks, Smilin. Did you hear the news about Orinoco? *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons): You mean the captain of the basketball team? *Shrek: He's trying out for the high school musical! *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons): No way! *Shrek: He's been keeping his beautiful singing voice... a secret. *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons): No way!: That's shocking! I guess all teenagers have secrets. In fact, I have a little one of my own... *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons) (singing): Every time I miss a shot my dad screams "Damn, Smilin!". Then he takes a spatula and really hits me hard. If we lose a game, he whips my *ss, with his favorite leather belt. Last night, he worked me over good, check out all these nasty welts! *All: What a secret, oh what a secret! Better keep it, you better keep it. *Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons): I've got ooze and blisters on my butt. *All: Zip your lips and keep your big mouth shut. *The Three Fates (Hercules): Hey...since we're being honest, we've got secrets, too. *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): And how. *Lori Loud (The Loud House): I put too much food in, but I wanna be thin, so I do something extreme-ia. When my hunger pains surge, I binge, then I purge, I've got a wicked case of bulimia! *Marcie and Peppermint Patty (Peanuts): And I think you agree that I put on weight. I've got 3 months to go. There's a bun in the oven from after school lovin', with lazy eyed Janitor Joe! *All: What a secret, oh, what a secret! Better keep it, you better keep it. *Diesel (Thomas & Friends): Don't rat me out, or you'll get cut. *All: Zip your lips and keep your big mouth shut. *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast): Hey, I've got a secret too...I'm gay. *All: We know. *Shrek: Since everybody's coming clean, I never learned to read. My locker's filled with crystal meth, and ecstasy, and weed. And I've got another secret, that you never would have guessed. I was born with my heart on the outside of my chest! *All: What a secret, oh, what a secret! Better keep it, you better keep it. *Shrek: I also only have one nut. *All: Zip your lips and keep your big mouth shut. *All: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! YAY!!!!! *(Part II) *Voiceover: And now, back to Disney's High School Musical (Disney and Sega Style). *The Dazzlings (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks): Hey, everyone, I've got a secret, too! *Shrek: Really? What is it? *The Dazzlings (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks): I've got Juvenile Diabetes! *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits): Bummer. Wanna sing about it? *The Dazzlings (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks): Sure! *Horrid Lorries (Thomas & Friends): When my insolin levels get out of whack, I can have a stroke, or a heart attack. I...oh crap...CANDY BAR! CANDY BAR! *All: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! WOOHOO! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:MAD tv Transcript Category:High School Musical Movies Spoof